More Than Just Luck
by dgj212
Summary: She was born lucky. There's no doubt about that. A great family, a great quirk, no financial worries. At least that's what everyone defined her by. But she was more than just that. She was more than someone who just happened to be born with a good quirk or belong to a financially strong family. That's why she's happy a certain green-haired boy is able to see that.


Because when I look for something in this vein it's usually an Alt deku, mostly in the DC/Marvel flavor, we need more canon deku stuff. This fic is canon Izuku and Momo, the way I think it's meant to be done, rejoice. I actually wanted to post this on momo's birthday, september 23, but I was busy and got way too many ideas along with writing blocks when trying to connect them. Probably make this a two-parter.

Also, I know arguing with canon is pointless since, you know, it's canon, but I feel that Momo's character was developed the wrong way. Sure hindsight and all that but I digress.

Just a warning, this is going to touch on some dark stuff that I'm, well, not really surprised it wasn't canon since we already got it with Izuku and Bakugo interaction from chap 1 already.

[**edited,** nothing too big, just stuff I missed and things that could sound a little better]

Anywho, read, enjoy, and, pretty please, review!

I don't own MHA/BnHA

* * *

She couldn't help but yawn as she flipped the page. Momo read through the new page's contents at a brisk pace and jotted down notes as she went along.

She was at her polished oak desk in her pale pink pajamas made of silk. Stacks of giant books kept her company as she scribbled onwards with a fancy pen.

Lately, Momo has failed to return the books to her home's library, opting to leave them on her work desk. She knows it's silly, she would obviously get to the books at a later time, there was no need to have them in her room. And yet there they were, just waiting to be perused.

After school work, Momo had a habit of engaging in theoretical research of her very own. Nothing excessive, by the Yaoyorozu standard, it was just study on ways she could use her quirk.

It did cut into her sleeping time, but she deemed it necessary. As both a UA student and the class Vice President, she has a responsibility to hold herself to the highest standard. That includes studying outside of the class material and personal research.

It was daunting, for sure, but most of all it was time consuming, a lot more than she estimated it would be. Still, she powered on through. Plus ultra.

Her eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier.

"Mmph," she let out as she closed her eyes, just for a little bit….

…z…

….zz….

…z...

She gasped when she heard her alarm.

It wasn't jarring, it didn't shock you awake with a loud irritating sound. In fact it was actually pleasant to wake up to, but she still found herself jumping awake as if it was an irritating sound.

She quickly gathered her surroundings and made of plan of action.

First, clean up her desk, next, get dressed for her morning jog! After a quick shuffle through her plan he was out of her room, down the hall, and out jogging around her family estate.

Her home was a large one. It wasn't just her house but also the property surrounding it. According to her mother, her father's side of the family came from a pharmaceutical background while her mother's side was heroism, though she did dabble in antiques. So while the two were splendid heroes, they also worked in different fields when they weren't stopping crime. A few choice investments led to the home she currently ran through.

Various trees, both with edible fruit and decorative flowers, surrounded the small nature trail she jogged through. Her father also had various shrubbery in the trail trimmed to look like various animals and heroes.

When she made it back to her home, she couldn't help but marvel at the large paintings of her parents in their hero costumes.

Her father could make limbs of whatever material he was touching manifest from an appropriate surface within his line of sight. Her mother could consume anything inorganic, without bloating up, and make it reappear later from her skin(either on its own or assembled into a machine). Their brand as heroes, when they were more active, was having the right answer or the perfect solution for any situation.

It's the same brand Momo tries to adhere to in her budding career as a hero.

* * *

After a quick breakfast full of healthy fats, Momo was quickly on her way to school.

While her quirk allowed her to convert her lipids into whatever matter she wanted, and it did help replenish the used up lipids, it did not combat bad cholesterol. To add to that, she had to be careful not to use too much of her lipids and watch where she pulled it from. If she wasn't careful she could easily deform her body or leave herself low on energy and drowsy. Thankfully, the lipid to matter conversation wasn't directly proportional to mass, but she still had to keep a metaphorical eye on it.

Just a handful of things that added on to the complexities of her quirk.

The car slowed as it arrived in front of UA's gate. Momo thanked her chauffeur as she exited the black vehicle and began to make her way to her classroom.

She quickly deposited her belongings on her desk, greeted other students who happened to be early, and quickly sought to her duties as class VP.

* * *

"I don't think I learned a single thing!" Both teens said at the same time, though one was agonizing at the thought while the other was laughing it off. They were Momo's classmates, Kaminari and Ashido respectively. Kaminari pulled his streaked blond hair frantically while Ashido just laughed while rubbing the back of her pink head.

_Was it really that hard?_ Momo couldn't help but wonder as she cupped her chin.

The teachers at UA certainly gave dense lectures, at least that was the case for the Heroics Department; but if you paid attention and asked reasonable questions, then it shouldn't be that hard to follow. Though at the pace the teachers taught it would, admittedly, be difficult to make worthwhile notes. But that can easily be remedied after school if you study the school material.

_Then again, Ectoplasm Sensei is very enthusiastic about mathematics,_ Momo thought to herself.

"Hmph, if you paid attention then something should have stuck," a voice said aloud. It was the class' shortest, and most lecherous, purple sphere-haired student, Mineta.

Mineta...was taxing on Momo's patience and dignity.

Several times she had caught him staring at his female classmate's posterior, her own included; and in those times she had covered her mouth while blushing, unsure whether to call him out on it or to simply tell a teacher.

Yet, despite the way he acts, he's actually pretty studious and quick thinking. Like...the way he passed the obstacle course during the Sports Festival. While it was certainly creative...that embarrassment will forever be immortalized in her mind.

"How are you getting good grades!" Ashido whined while pointing at the short boy who left the classroom with a smug smirk and confidant strut.

"I'm just naturally talented," Mineta answered offhandedly with a shrug.

"You know," another voice said, "if you guys are having trouble you could ask someone for help," it was Jiro who said it while she played with her right, elongated, earlobe jack.

Momo felt the need to contribute to the conversation when she heard that.

"That's right," Momo began, "as UA students, it is important to keep up with your schoolwork."

"I agree," Iida, the class speedster and president, said in agreement while pushing up his glasses. "While I understand that it is not the most glamorous aspect of our time here, all of it is very important."

"Yeah, but when are we ever going to use, like, trigonometry or history in our everyday life," Ashido couldn't help but ask.

"Well," Midoriya, a short green-haired boy, began as both he and Uraraka followed behind Iida. "Heroes usual-"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Kaminari interrupted him, "dude, we get you know a bunch of stuff about heroes but we literally just got out of a boring lecture. Can we maybe enjoy lunch first?"

"Ah-right," Midoriya said while scratching the back of his head, "s-sorry"

"Midoriya was just answering a question," Iida chided.

"Yeah, Deku was just trying to be helpful," Uraraka politely added.

"Yeah, but Kaminari's right," Ojiro said with a wry smile while scratching his cheek. "We're pretty much burnt out at this point."

"Yup yup, plus its lunchtime," Ashido said. "I heard their selling curry today!"

"OHH! Curry," Uraraka repeated. "Deku, Iida, let's beat the lunch rush!"

"Hey mind if join you guys," Asui asked, "I forgot to bring my lunch today."

"You can join us even if you don't forget your lunch, Tsu," Ashido said.

"Yeah, that's right," Uraraka agreed while both Izuku and Iida nodded. "Ah, we gotta go if we want to beat the lunch rush!"

"Yaomomo, you going to join us?" Ashido.

_When then did I get that nickname?_ Momo couldn't help but wonder. It wasn't that she disliked the nickname, it was just out of nowhere.

"Sorry, I brought my own lunch," Momo apologized as she took out her giant lunch container, it was black with aesthetically pleasing gold etches.

"Holy crap that's fancy!" Sero said in surprise.

"And big," Ashido said, about as surprised as her classmate but not with the same enthusiasm.

"Well, she does need it for her quirk, ribbit," Tsuyu pointed out.

"Right," Momo nodded with a smile, "I mean no disrespect to Lunch-Rush Sensei, but it's a lot easier on my body if I eat healthy fats like avocado, coconut oil, and tahini paste."

"Avocado and coconut oil?" someone asked as someone else whistled.

"You eat that every day, ribbit?" Asui asked, to which Momo nodded to.

"That's some high-class stuff," Uraraka marvelled in amazement.

"Is it?" Momo asked. She really didn't know. Ever since her quirk was thoroughly assessed, her parents always made sure Momo always had a bunch of healthy alternatives to consume for her lipids.

"Man, that's a rich girl for ya," Ashido said in amazement as she walked out, "it's like a whole 'nother world!"

"Hm?" Momo let out as she cocked her head while the rest of her classmates shuffled out.

_Is it really that strange?_

She opened her lunch box to reveal that her family chef had prepared her sushi with said healthy fats. In all honesty, the lunch box did look less like a meal and more like a case full of jewels. She hummed pensively for a bit. Then she looked at Aoyama.

Aoyama looked like he was trying to be photogenic while he ate. Each movement he performed was done as if he expected someone to take a picture of him. Aoyama drank grape juice from a wine glass (she made sure the first time she saw him eat his lunch), he waited until his thirst was quenched before he cut into the food in front of him: a plate of steak with a wine glaze, garlic potatoes, and broccoli.

He normally ate lunch in the classroom because, similar to Momo, Lunch-Rush's menu wasn't convenient. That said, she did follow Lunch-Rush's blog about what he will make the next day, she enjoyed eating with her classmates and gleefully did so when the menu was convenient. She would eat her packed lunch with her classmates, but many students from different classes would ogle her and her lunch, it was off-putting, to say the least.

_Well, Aoyama's lunch doesn't seem all that different from what I normally eat,_ Momo reseasoned as she dug into her own lunch. _So it's not too weird, right?_

* * *

_The downside of a heavy lunch,_ Momo thought to herself as she used the bathroom. She's not gonna lie, it took a while to get used to UA's public facilities. Her own toilet at home had...more eco-friendly features….

She heard the doors for the bathroom open.

"Man, all the good curry was taken by the hero students," she heard a girl whine from outside her stall. "What a drag."

"I hear you," another girl said. "Ugh, I gotta redo my makeup, so fucking annoying."

"Why are you complaining, you have such a convenient quirk," the first girl whined. "You never have to buy or carry around makeup~"

"Mhmm, if you want, I can do you too. For a small fee," the second girl quickly added that last bit.

"Geh, you know I'm broke. I spent my allowance getting my hair done. And to add insult to injury, neither Bakugo or Todoroki noticed."

_Oh, is this girl talk?_ Momo couldn't help but wonder with a hand to her mouth. She never really got the chance to have these kinds of talks with her acquaintances. Even after enrolling into UA, she never really got to have these kinds of conversations.

"Really, Bakugo?" The second girl inquired.

"Yeah, aren't bad boys cute? Can't you just imagine him pressing a hand on the wall with yourself in between and saying 'hey, let's go out,' or something like that."

Momo thought about that but didn't see the appeal of it, though the thought did make her blush.

"Too loud and rude for my taste. Besides, I think he's the type to call his girlfriend a 'bitch'. Although, if he had better manners, I'd certainly go for it."

Momo found herself agreeing with her.

"Bah, you have no taste," the first girl chided. "Besides, don't we call each other bitches?"

"I have refined taste, thank you very much," the second girl defended. "Also, I'm sure he'd mean it differently. Bitch."

"Ah huh, love you too, bitch. You, talking 'bout that Iida guy?"

"Well yeah. He seems reliable, well mannered in a way a family with bank can afford, and he seems easy enough to wrap around my fingers, plus he was part of the hero class that got attacked by villains. Also, a cousin of mine said he helped take down the Hero Killer."

"Wha-no way, really?"

"Yup, it's all true, the media just toned it down, otherwise the pro heroes would be in trouble."

As uncouth as it was, both on Momo's part for eavesdropping and the actual conversation, Momo couldn't help but listen with interest.

"Wait, weren't there three guys from the hero course involved in that?"

"Todoroki and um...the green-haired guy he fought in the festival," the second girl answered in a distracted manner, no doubt due to her makeup.

_Midoriya_, Momo's mind supplied.

"Oh right, the broccoli guy. Didn't he, like, explode during the sports festival," the first girl asked. Momo couldn't help but chortle a little at the comparison. Thankfully neither of the girls had heard her.

"Yeah, he seems like the diehard crazy type, that said, he did better than that Tape Guy when he fought Todoroki in the Sports festival."

"Oh yeah, he has such a baby face too, even though he's totally a psycho, still, in the end, all he did was get half of Todoroki's shirt off. I mean, did you see those abs..."

_It really is uncouth,_ Momo couldn't help but blush as she too recalled that scene. The aftermath of that fight was horrifying, especially after she found out Midoriya actually had to get surgery afterwards. But most of the girls in her class, herself included, could still remember Todoroki's quarter-naked form.

"Yeah, even from a distance you could tell how chiselled those abs looked," the second girl agreed.

"And his quirk. I mean, with the Tape Guy, he froze half a stadium in an instant!" The first girl gushed out in amazement.

"That's a student who got in on a recommendation for you," the second girl said with a haughty tone. "And at the other end of the spectrum, there's Yaoyorozu."

"Oh yeah, she made it past the second event too, didn't she?"

"Yup, she fought the bird guy and lost instantly. He barely had to try!"

"Buahaha-yeah, I remember that! It was freakin' hilarious-buahahaha! I, I think I busted a gut when I saw that surprised look on her face when Midnight sensei told her she lost. She didn't even do much in the cavalry battle either. It was mostly Todoroki, that lightning guy, and Iida."

Momo couldn't help but go still when she heard that. Granted her fight with Tokoyami went badly, but she did a lot during the cavalry battle! She defended against Tokoyami's quirk, dark shadow, and helped protect the team when Kaminari used his Electrification quirk.

"Don't forget that creep riding her ass in the obstacle course," the second girl reminded the first.

"Oh my-oh my gawd yeah-haaaaahahaha, hee, made me so glad I didn't get past the second obstacle," the first girl laughed out, winded from her laughter.

_Forever immortalized_, Momo couldn't help but think in shame as she too recounted that.

"Hey, hey, didn't she get in through a recommendation," the first girl asked after she recovered.

"Yeah, I just said it," the seconded girl chidded again. "Apparently she can create anything as long as it's not alive."

"Wait, that rich girl can?"

"Yeah, it's makes you wonder, doesn't it? On top of being rich, she can shit out diamonds and gold bricks. That bitch could literally coast through life while being filthy rich without breaking a sweat. Meanwhile, bitches like us have to bust our ass for a decent living," she let out bitterly.

"Hah, maybe her parents used her quirk to build a fortune," the first girl mused.

"Yeah, maybe. She probably bribed her way into a recommendation," the second girl added.

"With those skills, she probably had to and then some. I mean did you see the size of her boobs," the first girl asked. Momo reached to cover said body part against her will when she heard that. "Betya any of the teachers would love to try 'em out."

The second girl laughed.

"Probably. Body, wealth, quirk, bitch got it made no matter how you look at it. I mean did you see the commercial."

"Puahahaha yeah, that's was probably all she was missing. _Da widdle wich girl finally gets to be a widdle hero_," the first girl said in a weird voice. "She's probably glad that she can now be a celebrity without talent."

"Ha, yeah. She was born lucky no matter how you look at it."

"Hey, maybe it's not all good. Who knows, maybe her quirk makes her sterile; no living things, right?" the first girl suggested.

"Oh my gaAaAaAwd," the second girl laughed out, "haha, that's so fuckin' dark heh heh." She reigned her laughter in. "Alrigh-alright, I'm done."

"Oh, can you do me?"

"Got any cash or jewels?"

"Bitch, I'm not Yaoyorozu!"

"Tough titties, bitch!"

The two laughed as they walked out.

"I really am broke though," was the last thing Momo heard before the door closed.

Momo stayed silent as she sat in the stall.

Once she gathered herself, she quickly tidied up and walked out of the stall, quickly making her way to the sink and proceeded to wash her shaky hands.

She was swallowing, her body twitching a little as she tried to keep herself composed. She wasn't doing so well.

She splashed water on her face and gave it a good rub.

When she was done she took a deep shaky breath, trying to focus on how cool the water still stuck to her face felt. It took a few more breaths before she was able to compose herself.

Born lucky. She sure didn't feel like it right now.

* * *

Momo was deep in thought as she changed. She really didn't know what to say. The conversation she overheard cut pretty deep.

Her school life started off well. She was ranked first in Aizawa's Quirk Assessment test. She thoroughly impressed All Might in the urban combat training exercise. But after that, things seemed to go the wrong way.

She was passed up for class president, twice and on the same day even, and she's not trying to be mean, but Midoriya isn't exactly what comes to mind when you think "class president." Then during the USJ incident, she did well, went by the book so to speak; but, a villain still managed to get the drop on her and take a classmate hostage without her being able to do anything about it. If it wasn't for the teachers then…. And then during the sports festival….

_I did help...didn't I?_ She couldn't help but ponder. There's no denying that teaming up with Todoroki was the logical choice, they got first place in the cavalry battle after all. Though admittedly her support wasn't as flashy nor as stunning as shocking a large group of people, freezing them and creating walls of ice, or having super bursts of speed. And the result of that was her internship with the professional hero, Uwabami.

At first, she was overjoyed that such a famous hero who specializes in rescue would want to have her intern at her office, it's why Momo accepted the offer. Then she found out that the reason Uwabami picked her was due to her appearance. Momo understood the value of visual appeal, really she did, but it still didn't stop her from being shocked by it. And now as she recalled that, she couldn't help but put it in the context of what the two girls in the bathroom provided.

She could shrug it off, it was how things worked, but everyone seemed different after their internships. Todoroki is using his fire more often, Iida seems sharper, Uraraka had combat training, Asui helped take down smugglers, Jiro helped rescue hostages, ect. Everyone got more practical experience out of their internship. But the one who really shined the most was Midoriya. When school first began, he couldn't even use his quirk without breaking a finger. Now his body is being flung from place to place as if it was natural as walking. Not only had he drastically improved, but he also surpassed her in terms of progress. Compared to everyone else, her progress had come to a sudden halt.

_...do I really belong here?_

Momo quickly rid her mind of such thoughts.

She was recommended fair and square! Had she taken the practical exam she would have made it into UA without any problems! She was also the daughter of two well-distinguished heroes, she was determined to follow in their footsteps! She took a stumble, that's all, she just needs to apply herself more!

Determined, she took a deep breath of air and expelled all bad thoughts from her mind.

"You done yet, Kyoka?" Ashido asked.

"No," she groaned, "I have more than a one-piece outfit," Jiro snarked, "plus support items that weigh like a ton. Each," she added.

"Perks of my quirks, no need to worry about changing," Hagakure, the resident invisible girl, said with mirth in her voice as she posed with her gloves. Momo cupped her mouth as she debated what to say to that.

"Yeeaaaah, you might wanna rethink that," Jiro said with a slight blush, unknowingly sparing Momo from her conundrum.

"We're fighting robots today, right?" Ashido asked.

"I think so," Uraraka said as she began to take off her uniform, she was late getting to the changing room. "Deku and Iida were talking about what kind of strategies they would use."

"YAY!" Ashido cheered, "that means I can go all out and melt those stupid bucket of bolts!"

"I wonder if it will be a team exercise, ribbit," Asui wondered out loud as she put on her hat.

"Maybe," Momo answered as she fixed her costume so that it didn't wrinkle or dig into her too much. Satisfied she smiled.

_Right, I'm going to be a hero,_ She thought with a determined look on her face.

"Ugh, I wanted to eat more curry," Uraraka whined.

"But it'd ruin your figure if you did," Ashido said. "Wouldn't want a certain someone to see you bloated, right?"

"A-ah, I don't know what you mean," Uraraka said as she faced away from Ashido.

Said person let out a: "he he!" All the while grinning like she won a prize.

"Yeah, I think Yaomomo and I won the prize there," Hagakura said while pointing at herself, "no one can see me and she can just use her quirk to slim up!"

"Ah, well," Momo began, "yes, but, it's important to exercise instead of relying on your quirk." After all, using her quirk like that didn't build muscle at all, which was more important in the line of work they want to get into.

"Wait," Ashido said as she turned to look at Momo, "I've seen you use your quirk a bunch of times but I've never seen you slim up. You mean you can really do that with your quirk? Like, is your costume special or something?"

"Ah," Momo began as she debated what to say. Truthfully, her costume was designed to be tight fitting so that it would both cover up her modesty and adhere to the regulations about how much skin a hero can show (she would have cut out more fabric if wasn't for that, because of her quirk, not because of anything else), and also because it would hide how her body slimmed up when she used her quirk. With using lipids from not just one source in her body, it was pretty easy to hide.

Thankfully, before Momo could say something else, Uraraka let out a spooked yelp.

"AaAaH!"

"Huh?" all the girls in the locker room turned to see Uraraka mostly covered up but shaking to the point that they could practically hear her skeleton.

"Ochako, what's wrong?" Asui asked.

"M-m-m-my-my costume, it-it-it feels-tight around my-my belly," she answered as she hugged said body part, her face glum with a dark shadow casting down on it.

"Ah," all the girl let out as they understood the situation.

"Well...you did chow down on a lot of rice," Jiro pointed out.

Uraraka didn't comment. In fact, the locker room got eerily quiet for a moment.

"WAH!" Uraraka cried with tears in her eyes as she lunged and hugged Momo!

"Wh-what!" Momo let out in confusion with a small blush as the half-naked classmate clung tightly to her.

"Yaomomo, let me have a bit of your quirk!" Uraraka cried while she begged.

"What!? How would that work!?" Momo questioned frantically.

"Wah!" Ashido cried as she too clung onto Momo.

"Huh? Wha-why!?"

"I ate a couple more bowls than I should have too!" Ashido cried. "Please let me use your quirk too," she begged!

"HOW?" Momo questioned loudly.

"Please!" Uraraka begged.

"Please!" Ashido begged too.

"It-it doesn't work that way!" Momo let out as she tried to wiggle her way out of her two classmate's grasp, "and even if it did, it wouldn't help like that!"

"PWEASE!" both girls cried out as they begged.

"I kinda want to join in," Hagakure said while tapping the tips of her index finger together. "I kinda ate a lot too..."

"PLEASE DON'T!" Momo begged.

"YAOMOMO!" Both girls pleaded.

"Guys get off her, class is about to start!" Jiro shouted with a mad blush and her eyes covered, but she still peeked from the gaps in between her fingers.

"Ribbit."

* * *

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY!" Kaminari shouted as he used his quirk to short circuit three robots.

There was literally a wave of robots attacking the group consisting of Momo, Kaminari, Mineta, Sato, and Jiro, and they were relentless. The goal of today's exercise was to make it past the robots and to the designated area the fastest, and they had to do it as a team. If one person made it on their own, it wouldn't count as a win.

"WHY DO YOU THINK!" Jiro shouted as she used her amps to knock a few robots into each other, and break to pieces.

"UWAAAAAAAAAH!" Mineta shouted as he kept throwing a massive amount of purple balls at the robots to the point that he was bleeding from his scalp.

"Hey! Watch it! You almost hit me with that!" Jiro shouted at him.

"WAH!" Mineta let out in response as he pointed at the huge wave of robots coming at them.

**BOOM!**

Momo had used her quirk to create a canon that Sato aimed and kept steady. The shot that momo just fired blasted through the wave creating a narrow path.

"C'mon let's go!" Momo shouted as she helped Sato pushed the canon forward (she put wheels on the bottom), but Sato was doing most of the work while Momo dealt with steering. Their other three teammates followed behind them.

The class had been divided into four groups of five and was given the same objective. Izuku, Ashido, Uraraka, Koda, and Sero was the second group. Bakugo, Kirishima, Ojirou, Asui, and Aoyama were the third. Todoroki, Tokoyami, Shoji, Iida and Hagakure were the last group.

Momo was pretty confident at first, they had a pretty well-rounded team in terms of quirk composition. But it was more difficult than she thought and it was taking too long.

Suddenly from across the training area littered with destroyed buildings and hills, the group witnessed a giant mountain of ice suddenly spring to live followed by a pillar of fire.

"AH! THAT ICE-HOT BASTARD IS MAKING A ROAD!" Mineta said while pointing as he ran behind the group, blood trailing down his face. Momo didn't have the time nor the energy to spare to rebuke Mineta for the remark, but his statement was accurate. It seems Todoroki decided to go all out. It wasn't just Todorki either, she could hear Bakugo's explosion ramp up as well. She was also sure that with the collection of quirks in Midoriya's group, it was more than likely that they were further ahead than anybody else.

"ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDIN' ME!" Kaminari shouted.

"We're going to fall behind!" Jiro shouted as she sent another sound wave at a few robots that got too close.

"FRIENDLY FIRE!" Kaminari shouted while covering his ears with Mineta joining him.

"Sorry, they're getting too close!"

"Arrrg, I can't hold on much longer," Sato said as he downed another ten grams of granulated sugar, fighting to stay awake as he did so. His quirk allows him to convert the sugar he eats into physical strength, increasing his strength five folds for three minutes. He can increase that time limit by another three minutes by eating another ten grams of sugar, but in return, his cognitive function is slowly whittled away. If he's not careful, it could get to the point where he's practically sleeping standing up, a point he was getting dangerously close to.

_What can I do?_ Momo thought to herself frantically as she loaded another shot into the canon. Sato aimed it in front while she fired it.

Another loud blast rang out as another narrow path was carved out of the wave of robots.

The group pushed on through, robots ripping apart from Jiro's concentrated vibrations, getting caught by Mineta's sticky purple balls, or short-circuiting from Kaminari's electrification quirk.

_That's another problem,_ Momo noted. Having teamed up with Kaminari various times, she knows he's reaching his limit, it was just a matter of time before he lost his cognitive function too and made a funny face.

_Something! What can I do?!_

Momo thought frantically, but unless she could construct a large enough hovercraft, she was out of luck.

She gasped when a robot got close and took a swing at her! But Sato quickly used his strength to punch robot.

"URYA!" He roared as he punched another that quickly followed up. As he did so, a piece of the robot fell in front of Momo, the motherboard. Then her eyes widen.

_SILICON!_

"Why didn't I think about it before," she muttered to herself. "EVERYONE!" she shouted. "BUY ME TIME!"

"OH SURE! WANT SOME TEA WHILE YOU WAIT!" Mineta shouted back before Kaminari kicked him (without any real force).

"I'll do my best, but I'm almost out of juice!" Kaminari shouted.

"Just support me! It'd be bad if you go all derpy right now," Jiro shouted.

"Sato, we won't need the canon anymore! Use it!" Momo said as she reached for the book strapped to her costume, already thinking of the components she needs.

"URYA!" Sato roared again, grabbing the cannon by the barrel and swung it at a group of robots that got close, spinning as he did so. Then he let go of the cannon, sending it flying into another group of robots! "YAAAAAAA!" He shouted as they fell like pins in a bowling alley.

"That's not what I meant," Momo couldn't help but mutter before she shook her head. She had a job to do.

She found the page she was looking for and started to envision the device she needed. She started from the molecular structure, then she envisioned the various measurements of each component. The device as a whole didn't need to be grand or big, it just had to connect to Jiro's support item. After she finished with the measurements she envisioned how each individual component is supposed to connect with each other in order to work.

She moved her hands to her chest, brief red spheres of light with little variations sprung from her exposed chest like confetti as a device with wires and straps emerged from her chest!

"Jiro! Come here!" Momo shouted as she grabbed the device before gravity could take effect.

Without asking why, Jiro quickly ran to Momo with both Kaminari and Mineta following behind her, attacking the robots that got too close. As soon as Jiro got close, Momo quickly got to work attaching the device to her left support gear while she made another for her right one.

"Quick, use it on the robots, don't worry about destroying them. Just hit as many of them as you can, as loudly as you can."

Jiro looked confused but she nodded. She pointed the speakers on her legs, her left ear jack plugging into her support gear, and she let out a sound wave. Unlike her usual sound wave that could demolish a bolder with the vibrations, these ones were meant to hit as many opponents as possible. To her surprise, the robots came to a halt, a lot falling over themselves, after being exposed for a minute or so to her soundwaves!

"Holy crap, it works!" Jiro said in amazement.

"Yeah-well-swing it this way!" Mineta yelled. Jiro did so just as Momo got done making another device, that she then connected Jiro's other support item, and strapped them so that they wouldn't fall off.

"Wow! What gives," Kaminari said as he caught his breath. "You didn't break them apart this time, but they just stopped after a while."

"RAAAA!" Sato shouted as he took a slim enough robot and used it like a club to batter the other immobile robots.

"We need to hurry to the goal!" Momo said, snapping everyone back to reality.

"Momo these are great, but they're a little hard to move in," Jiro said attempting to move. Then Sato came up behind Jiro and picked her up. "WHOA!" He put her legs over his shoulders. "Ask first!"

Sato grunted and started running with everyone following behind him. Jiro quickly got to work, directing sound waves on the robots that got close, being careful not to harm Sato.

After a few minutes, they made it to the goal.

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT!" Bakugo cursed to the sky. His team came in last.

Momo, Jiro, a recovered Sato (who was apologizing to Jiro), Mineta, and Kaminari wore giant ribbons tied to their body with the words **"1st Place"** printed on them. Second place was Izuku's team, behind by twenty seconds, third place was Todoroki's group by thirty seconds, and last place was Bakugo's group by thirty-five seconds

_It was a close one but we managed to come out in first place,_ Momo thought to herself, she couldn't help but feel proud.

"Wait, so all the robots just stopped moving," Ashido asked.

"Yeah it was awesome," Kaminari said.

"And that bastard got to feel up Jiro," Mineta pointed at Sato.

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" Sato shouted at Mineta, then he redirected his attention to Jiro, "really, it wasn't! Please forgive me!"

"I get it, big guy, you were low on brainpower, it's fine," Jiro said with an amused smile while playfully punching Sato in the chest. "We won and that's what matters." Sato sighed in relief when he heard that.

"Um, what did Yaoyorozu do to Jiro's support gear," Midoriya asked he pointed at the new additions to her support gear.

"Ask her yourself," Jiro said motioning at a fidgeting Momo.

"Ah, well," Momo began, "I realized that the robots we were fighting still used motherboards made with silicon, and I remembered what the resonant frequency for silicon is."

"The what?" Kirishima asked. The redhead looking a little rugged from the exercise.

"Oh I heard of that," Midoraya said.

"Course the fucking nerd did!" Bakugo shouted as he walked away from the group.

"It's the frequency that resonates with an object causing it to vibrate! I see-with Jiro's quirk and support gear, that means she didn't have to concentrate on destroying something, she just had to make sure it was loud enough for the silicon in the robots to break or be dislodged. After that, the robot would stop or shut down, either because of a safety feature or because the robots need commands to move!"

"Than that means these are AC frequency changers!" Jiro said in amazement as she looked at the devices Momo attached to her legs.

"That's right, I made them as compact as I could," Momo said while rubbing the back of her head, "but they still ended up being too heavy, huh?"

"Wow, how do you know all that!" Uraraka asked.

Momo couldn't help but smile. She literally lost sleep over it just last night, well, right before she fell asleep on her desk. The device she made was a bit too ad-libbed for her liking, she actually had to borrow from a different design. If she was honest with herself, she was afraid it wouldn't work or that it would let out a different frequency. Thankfully, all her hard work was fi-

"How do you think, she's a genius!" Mineta shouted.

"She is number one in the class ranking, ribbit," Tsuyu pointed out.

"Man, both an awesome quirk that can make anything and a genius, I'm pretty jealous," Kaminari couldn't help but say.

"Yaomomo really is a genius!" Ashido said, looking like she wanted to whine and cheer at the same time.

"Hm, 'tis true," Tokoyami said with a nod and smile while he kept his eyes closed.

"That's our genius VP," Uraraka cheered.

"Ah," Momo let out, "n-no not really," she said with a small smile. She was being given compliments, really nice ones too. So why...why wasn't she happy?

"Aw, I wish I was lucky like that," Hagakure said, "then maybe I could be awesome like Yaomomo!"

"Yeah, same," Sato said as he sighed, "I nearly became dead weight back there."

"Though in your case it wouldn't really help," Sero said with a small laugh, "your quirk would cancel that out," he pointed out.

"Still, being able to make anything is awesome, and all you gotta do is eat as much as you can to never stop," Mineta said, then he started to drool and carve things out of the air while mumbling gibberish.

"...Not even gonna touch that," Jiro said with a light blush, "but I'm pretty sure it's not as convenient as that."

"Well I mean, the more lipids I have stored up, the more resources I have to manipulate into atoms. So it really isn't wrong to say that the more I eat, the more things I can make," Momo clarified.

"Oh, that's kinda like poop, huh," Sero commented out loud.

_"...shit out diamonds and gold bricks."_

Before she realized it, she was crouched and tucked away in her own little corner, facing away from everybody. The fact that her quick was basically summed up that way…plus what she heard earlier in the bathroom. It just cut too deep.

"Apologise!" she heard Jiro shout.

"Ah-sorry!" Sero said in a panic.

"No it's fine, that was just unexpected, that's all," Momo explained. She knew Sero didn't mean anything bad by it, and it was an apt comparison.

"If you're quite done," Aizawa said out loud, catching most of the students off guard, "your break is almost over. We're about to begin the next exercise."

"What? Already?" Kaminari whined.

"It was a decent amount of time," Shoji said.

"C'mon, quit wasting time," Aizawa said much to the students' chagrin. Even with Iida's trying to motivate them, poorly, most of the students took their sweet time to gather around him. "Oh and Yaoyorozu, nice job."

"Ah," Momo paused, she smiled. "Th-"

"To be honest, I'm a bit surprised you didn't think of that sooner. Well, keep up the good work," he said.

"Ah, right," Momo said. She really couldn't argue that; even she was surprised by how long it took her to think of that. Had she realized it sooner, forget winning by the skin of their teeth, her team could have won much faster than the others.

* * *

After the team exercise and a quick review of where everyone messed up, everyone fought some sort of robot monstrosity the second year support students crafted. It was...very frustrating.

This was an exercise on how to better adapt to your opponent. This time, besides Bakugo, and Mineta (oddly enough), no one really managed to beat the robots. There were a few times when the time limit ran out, which didn't count as a loss...yet.

The robot actually managed to handle Todoroki's quirk!

And Momo couldn't come up with a solution fast enough and actually got detained by the robot moste of the time...she didn't know what irked her more, the fact that she lost or the robot's design.

Apparently it was going to be what they occupied themselves with for the next week. Momo was not looking forward to it.

Rather than being in a monitoring room, the students were outside taking turns fighting the monstrosities set up in different areas. All except Bakugo and Mineta. The two are repeating the team exercise while also having to defend two VIP robots. Momo did not envy the two.

Momo was resting on a nearby bench that, for some reason, happened to be in a demolished building.

She had already taken her last turn for the day and instead of watching the others fight, she opted to just rest. Sweat and grime clung to her skin like a second layer of flesh, her limbs were giant uncooperative weights, and she had abused her quirk as much as she could. The result of such abuse was that she was now low on energy, she was drowsy, and her costume felt looser on her body.

And despite all that, I still couldn't manage a win.

She gave it her best, and her best was narrowly surviving until the time limit ran out. She was also pretty sure she was going to hear that cute "baAaAaAa" in her nightmares from now on. She could still remember how her female classmates, and herself, found the robot to be cute. At first.

A loud yawn drew her attention.

She turned to her left to see a worn-out Midoriya walk into the torn down building she was in. He looked just as rugged as she was, his costume cut and ripped in various areas (including his abdomen) and covered in bruises and scratches. That observation reminded her of her own injuries, the downside of showing so much skin. That robot did not hold back.

"Oh Yaoyorozu!" he let out when he noticed her. "Ah, sorry to disturb you!" he quickly said.

"Ah, no, it's fine, um, feel free to sit down," she gestured at the bench she was sitting on.

"O-oh, ah, thank you," he let out nervously, then he paused. "Ah...wait...there's, no, nevermind."

"Hm?" Momo let out, her interest piqued. "What is it, Midoriya?"

"N-nothing, it's just, well, for a second I thought your body looked different," he said while avoiding looking at her with a slight blush while his hands fidgeted.

"Oh, that. It's my quirk," she sighed.

"Wait what?"

"My quirk, I used it too much."

"Wait, you mean your body can actually-"

"Yes, if I don't pay attention I could accidentally warp my body," she said, slightly irritated.

"S-sorry if it's a touchy subject," he apologized.

"No it's fine, it's just...it's been a long day," Momo said as she looked at the ground beneath her feet.

"Oh," he said as he stood there.

"...are you going to sit down?" Momo asked, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah-right!" He spazzed before he quickly shuffled to the other end of the bench to the right of Momo, right at the very end. He was too close to the end that Momo was sure part of his body was hanging off the wooden bench.

After he sat down, he stayed silent. Awkwardly so. Momo could physical how awkward the mood was. She glanced at him to see him slightly tremble with a weird look on his face. It was like he debating running way or using the bathroom.

"Are you okay," Momo asked.

"Yes! I'm fine!" He quickly, and awkwardly, answered while jumping in his seat.

"Well...okay," Momo said, unsure of what to really say to that reaction. She went back to looking at the ground.

"Um...If..."

"Huh?" She let out.

"If, ah, if you don't mind me asking, does your quirk really affect your body like that?"

Momo closed her eyes.

"Yes," she sighed out. "If I don't keep an eye on where I pull my lipids from, I could leave my body off-balance or inconveniently mal-proportioned, which would be an issue."

"Oh. I see…. Um, sorry if this sounds weird but ah..."

"Yes?" Momo opened her eyes to glance at him again, he was slightly blushing as he stared at his feet.

"Um, well, your quirk," he began.

Momo sort knew where this conversation was going if the past compliments were anything to go by. Again, they were compliments, and yet…the point is, she's not holding her breath.

"I think it's a good thing that it's you who has that quirk," Midoriya finished.

Momo blinked.

"Sorry?" She asked with her eyebrows fully raised.

"Ah-that," he blushed deepened a little, as he turned to look at her. He started making gestures with his hands that honestly didn't connect to what he was saying, "you know, I, well, it's, it's just, well, I can't help but feel that if anyone else had that quirk, they would abuse it. I mean, you can make anything, right? But you always buy your own things. I, I don't want to think badly of anyone in our class, but I feel that only a few would have as much self-control as you do. I mean, could you imagine if Ashido had your quirk?"

For a second Momo thought about how Ashido usually acted. She wasn't trying to be mean but she could imagine Ashido manifesting a bunch of random objects, jewelry mostly, as she pleased.

"Or, you know, Mineta."

Her face cringed when she thought about everything he has done and what he could do with access to her quirk. Thankfully it wasn't a vivid imagination, but just the thought that Mineta would make something perverted with her quirk made her skin crawl.

"Yes. I can see your point," she said with a slightly blank stare.

"And it's not just that. I mean. Look at me," Midoriya lifted his arms. His sleeves were torn, revealing all the cuts and welts on his fist and arms, his gloves nowhere to be seen.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Yeah, but, I'm used to it. I'll see Recovery Girl later. Ah, but you saw right? I tend to not think about my own safety when I use my quirk. And that's just me. Could you imagine Kirishima or Kaminari? We'd probably take it too far before we accomplish anything."

"Huh," Momo let out as she thought about that particular scenario. She could easily see Kaminari having a disproportionate body and moving around awkwardly, with Kirishima and Midoriya, she could definitely imagine the two passing out from using up all of their lipids.

"Honestly, if someone offered me your quirk, I don't think I'd want it. At the very least, I'd be very hesitant to accept it."

"Huh," this time she let it out in surprise, "you would?"

"Well, yeah. AH! Not-to-say-that-it's-a bad-quirk-or-because-it's-like-poop! In-fact-I-think-its-more-like-magic-stem-cells-because-it-uses-fats-and-to-make-new-things!" He quickly explained. "It's just that I don't think your quirk improves your memory!"

"That's a good assumption. It doesn't," she confirmed.

"See! I, I don't think I'd be able to make anything besides metal items, like a staff or a baseball bat. I don't think I'd be able to remember how to build that frequency thing you did for J-Jiro. I mean, from how you described it, you visualize the atomic structure of every item in that machine, right? Next, you'd have to imagine all the measurements, the length, the width, circumference, and then you have to imagine how they connect together, and that's just the physical items! I can't imagine how'd you even program it to a certain frequency!"

"Well, ah, my mother taught me a trick, code is ones and zeros, low and high voltage, so I memorized in what order that would go."

"Yeah, I honestly don't think my memory would be that good. If it was me who had that quirk, I don't think I'd be anywhere near as good as you are," Izuku praised.

"Well, I can't remember everything," Momo said as she reached for the book attached to her costume, "it's why I carry this around, sometimes I need a little help."

"Eh, so that's not part of your costume, that's actually a book," Midoriya asked in amazement.

"Yes, I can't remember everything," she explained, "so I make notes I think will be helpful and keep around the specs from the class' support gear."

"Whoa, you have that in there too!"

"Well, everyone who was okay with me reading their manual," she said she flipped through the pages.

"Kacchan didn't, huh?" Midoriya guessed.

"Quite rudely too," Momo confirmed with a nod before finding the page and showing Midoriya the specs for Jiro's support gear.

"Wow," he said in amazement as he read the page, "to think you would even go this far."

"Well," she began as she blushed a little, "if I didn't, then I'd be unable to construct something suitable for Jiro's support gear. I'd just be wasting time and resources."

"Yeah, but to go this far," he didn't seem to notice, completely enthralled by her book that he now held in his hands. He scratched the back of his head. "It honestly makes me feel embarrassed and bit guilty just thinking about all the hard work you must have put in."

"You-you really think so?" Momo didn't know why her voice trembled.

"Yeah, I mean, you knew the resonant frequency for silicon," he glanced up at her before looking back at the book, flipping the pages, "that doesn't come out of nowhere. You must have spent a lot of time researching it. A-and the amount of time it must have taken you to make his book alone, I mean, these are really complex designs and diagrams! It's even printed too! Wait, did you make this book with your quirk?" He asked as he kept flipping the pages.

"I-I made the cover, and, and I just printed the pages no-normally. I-I just bonded it into a book with-with my quirk," she stuttered out.

"Yeah-now I really do feel guilty. On top of being our vice president, on top of school work and training, you also do research on ways you can use your quirk and how to help everyone else out. It's amazing! Like, this one, this is meant for when you work with Ashido right? And this one requires someone with augmented strength like Sato or Kirishima. Wow, you even have something for Aoyama's support gear too!" He gushed as he kept flipping the pages.

Momo couldn't help but blush a little at his excitement and compliments. Her body trembled but she wasn't scared nor did she feel bad. She couldn't explain nor could she compose herself!

"Just looking at this book makes me feel like I should apply myself more and at least _try_ to work as hard as you do."

Momo put her hands to her mouth. She didn't know what to say, she didn't trust herself to say anything. It felt like everything that came out would end up being nonsensical, no matter how much she planned it out!

_Why-why am I crying?_ Momo couldn't help but wonder as tears trickled down her face. It just happened out of nowhere. Even back in the bathroom, she was able to compose herself, but now...

"Honestly, I think out of everyone in our class your probably the hardest worker, Yaoyo-" Midoriya looked up from the book to see her.

He went deathly quiet, his face a frozen smile that quailed.

For a moment all that could be heard were momo's soft sobs.

He quickly jumped to his feet.

"AH!" he let out, no doubt furiously thinking of something to say, his arms moving into frantic motions as if he was unsure of what to do with them. "So-I'm, I'm, SORRY!" He shouted. "I'll, um, I-I won't bother you any longer," he said as he turned and started to leave the building some other way.

She couldn't control it, her hand quickly snaked up and found purchase on his ruined costume stopping him from leaving.

"No don't!" She said, looking up and matching his gaze with her teary eyes.

"I...It's not like that," she said. "I…" she smiled. "Thank you."

She stood up but ended up having to look down. She was the tallest girl in their class and she was actually a fair bit taller than half the boys as well, Midoriya included.

"That, that meant a lot to me," she said, "really."

"B-but, you," he said with a concerned face as he looked up at her.

"It's not like that," she repeated, "what you said, it, it meant a lot to me, really," she said, she looked down and wiped the tears off her face, sniffing a little. "Thank you, Midoriya," she looked up enough to meet his gaze while giving him a toothy smile, "I really needed that."

Midoriya didn't say anything, he just blushed.

"Y-your welcome," he looked away, his face still flustered, unsure of what to say. Momo nodded as she looked down. She didn't know why she was still holding on to his torn costume, but she knew she didn't want to let go. That little admission made her heart quicken.

The two stood there in silence.

Pretty soon they would have to move.

She glanced at his face. His face, still red and troubled.

_I really did make him worry, didn't I?_ Momo thought to herself. Then her mind made a weird conclusion on how to put him at ease. It was asinine thought but she didn't challenge it, even if it made her blush with drums in her ears. He was still looking away.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and aimed down to where she imagined his cheek was. Just a quick peck, that's harmless enough, right?

When she felt lips connect, she realized she was off target because she didn't touch anything flat.

"MM!" he let out, she could feel the vibration on her lips. She quickly snapped her eyes open.

Her lips were pressed against his.

In the time she had her eyes closed he had turned to look up at her.

The two stared at each other in the eyes in a state of shock. Eventually, their lips parted but the shock still lingered on their red faces.

From where they stood they could hear Aizawa's voice echo, shouting for everyone to go visit Recovery Girl before heading to the lockers.

The class had ended.

"Ah, we-we should go," Momo managed to say.

Midoriya just gave a mindless nod, still unable to speak.

...

"Um," neither of them moved, "I...l-later," Momo said. Once more, he just gave a nod.

She turned and began moving away, forcing one foot in front of the other.

She pressed her hands against her crimson face.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!_

* * *

The rest of the day went just as one would expect.

Both Momo and Midoriya doing their level best to avoid looking at each other with shell shocked expressions as they made their way out of school building.

As soon as she got home, she quickly mumbled a word of appreciation to her chauffeur before she rushed to her room.

She didn't go to the dining room to eat dinner that night, prompting one of the maids to bring her food to her room.

She ate some, but food was the last thing on her mind. She didn't even do her school work and the stacks of books on her desk went untouched. Her thoughts were still locked on a certain green-haired boy, replaying that moment over and over again in her mind. The way he spoke, how she stopped him, how she-

The very thought sending her rolling side to side in her king-sized bed!

As she forced herself to sleep that night, she couldn't help but think of the things she wasn't focused on during that moment, like his exposed abs, how polite he was, how close she was to touching his abs when she grasped his costume, how he smiled, how he blushed when he talked to her. And as much as she tried her hardest to forget about it, to burry such thoughts to the recesses of her mind, she could still imagine her lips pressed against his...

* * *

**Author note:**

[got PM'd that the stuff I put in bold and Italics didn't appear in my edited version, my bad, please feel free to point that out in the reviews!]

Yeah, I always felt that it was weird that the fight with Tokoyami was the one thing that broke Momo's confidence. Not saying that it can't happen, I'm saying that a lot of things have happened that would contribute to breaking her confidence besides that one single fight. Granted it was in front of a live audience.

People don't realize that not everyone likes being called a genius. It devalues all the hard work they put in and I feel that Momo would be one of those people. Izuku, I feel, would recognize her own effort since canon tries to portray him as hardworking instead of just being lucky (if you're caught up with the manga, you know what I mean).

The bathroom scene honestly felt like it was missing in canon. People are super jelly, some have good cause to be, and I feel that outside of class 1A, Momo would have people who resent her background, goals, and quirk because of that specific combination.

I had a lot of thoughts and ideas that honestly contributed to making this fic late. To be honest, it was longer than I wanted it to be, and I still didn't put everything I wanted in here!

Well, stay safe peeps! Let me know what you think! Was I too harsh? Should I be harsher? whats a sick burn for momo? Whatever you want.

LATER!


End file.
